Sweet Vengeance
by SerpentineWords
Summary: What happens when the ministry decides to dispose of all the remaining death eaters after the war?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money off this story.

English is not my mother tongue so please be gentle. ;-)

The main pairing in the story is SS/SB although it might not seem like it in the beginning.

**Chapter 1:**

"Die, die, die!" the shouts erupting from the crowd could be heard everywhere on the grounds. It seemed like the entire wizarding world had come to see the ministry carrying out the final act of justice, that was supposed to give closure to the families, who had lost their loved ones during the war.

Sirius and Remus stood at the edge of the spectacle, near the forbidden forest, eyeing the proceedings suspiciously. Neither of them moved and even Sirius, who had been enthusiastic about the trials at first, looked tense and alert. He had expected a lot of things, but nothing of this magnitude.

Sirius was disgusted. Disgusted by the bystanders, who seemed unable to fully understand what was about to happen and disgusted by the ministry, who knew exactly what they were about to do, but did nothing to stop. He turned away as the minister approached the platform standing in front of the Hogwarts gates, the place that had been a home to so many of them, the place that was soon to become the executioner's stage.

"If I may have your attention please!" the minister shouted above the crowd, "SILENCE!"

Bit by bit the shatter and shouts died down. The minister looked pleased, straightening his posture and his classy almond-colored cloak.

"Very well, today is the day we get our vengeance. Vengeance for the years we spent in fear and uncertainty, years of torture. Voldemort is dead, but as we all know Voldemort did not act alone. His minions helped him every step of the way and only through them he finally got the power he had sought for. Some of his followers were as evil and inhuman as he was, but rest assured that none of them will ever harm us again. Today we will publicly execute the remaining death eaters" a growl went through the crowd, "by subjecting them to the Dementor's kiss."

The crowd cheered. Sirius grew pale and, under Remus' watchful eye, leaned against a tree in order to keep himself from trembling. His eyes looked haunted and Remus couldn't help, but think that this public display of cruelty was the worst mistake the ministry could have made at this point. Public executions at 's what their society had become.

"But" the minister made another calming gesture "before we begin, the ministry has decided to auction some of the more useful ones." The people gasped. Remus didn't believe his ears and even Sirius snapped out of it and stared at the podium in utter disbelief. Slavery, that didn't make them any better than Voldemort.

"With useful, I mean those who have acquired a certain kind of skill, for example former aurors, who could now help you run your businesses. Don't worry they will have no more rights than a common house-elf and you may deal with them as you see fit. They will be bound to obey your every wish and if they refuse to do so, the bound's magic will step in. Of course their wands have been snapped and they won't be allowed to use magic of any kind. Very well, the highest bidder wins. Let's begin!"

Remus barely recognized Draco Malfoy being led to the stage, before asking

"Sirius, do you, well, do you think they will sell Severus?"

"Snape?" Sirius asked his eyes a little dreamy "Maybe."

Remus watched his friend from the corner of his eye, while he heard the auctioneer announcing that Draco had been sold to the Clearwaters'. Well the Clearwaters weren't too bad. After another minute he said "We're war heroes, we could buy him. If…"

"Oh Remus, shut it!" Sirius eyes were more focused now reflecting his anger at Remus' suggestion "We tried to get him out of Azkaban for months. They don't buy the story about his innocence and quite frankly, neither do I. Just because Harry saw some memories in a pensieve it doesn't mean that Snape didn't manipulate them, beforehand. You know the old bastard! Even though Harry claims to know the difference between a manipulated memory and a real one, that doesn't mean that he couldn't be wrong. Especially if Snape is involved. The boy is only eighteen for heaven's sake!"

Remus looked shell-shocked. "You still believe that Severus betrayed us?! After all he has done for us. Without him we didn't stand a chance of winning the war and you know it. If even Harry believes in his innocence why can't you? Can't you finally let go from your animosity towards him?", he gave Sirius a daring look, unable to believe that his best friend could be such a cold hearted bastard.

"Remus, if he really was innocent, why didn't Dumbledore leave any evidence in order to clear Snape from the murder? Why haven't the investigators found proof of his innocence. The investigation lasted half a year!" Sirius cheeks had gained color and his eyes were wild. Remus looked pained.

"Sirius do you realize what you're saying? You don't trust your own god son, in favor of a prejudiced investigation lead by the ministry. They didn't find anything, because they didn't want to. They even refused to look at his memories! He's about to lose his soul, if that means anything to you. If we don't buy him he…" Remus broke off apparently disgusted at the two choices they had left. Either buying another human being like an animal or letting him die by the Dementor's kiss.

"Remus, I know." Sirius replied more calmly now "after all he once wished the same fate for me." Remus searched Sirius face for any trace of sympathy. In vain. He really didn't care.

They turned back to the stage, watching in silence as some of the more valuable death eaters, like Lucius Malfoy and McNair were sold.

Even though some of them were sold, even more had to face the other half of the platform, the part where they were waiting to be executed. When most of the death eaters were through, Snape was finally brought onto the stage. He looked haggard and his eyes had lost all of their fire and determination. Now they just looked empty. There were wounds all over his body, but the most apparent one was the one covering his right arm. The arm where the dark mark used to be was covered in blood and bruises, most likely inflicted by the guards, who were more than happy to get their own little revenge from the "head death eater" as they called him.

"This man" the auctioneer declared "is the man who killed Albus Dumbledore, former headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, supposedly doing so on his orders. He is an accomplished potions master and might be of use in an apothecary or the like. But I have to warn you. This man is a powerful dark wizard and if he would ever get his hands on a wand again it would be your death sentence and pose a great threat to our society. After you bought him he will be your property and we expect you to treat him as such. Bids begin at 10 galleons!"

A murmur went through the crowd at the mention of Albus Dumbledore and some people threw stones at the former death eater, one hitting him in the eye. Severus made a noise and clutched his eye, blood flowing through his hands. "Well, now he's damaged goods" the auctioneer joked. "That calls for a discount. How about we start with 5 gallons?" But still no one seemed willing to bid. They all seemed disgusted, laughing at what had become of the once so powerful wizard.

Severus looked lost and Remus immediately realized that there was little of the once so proud man left. He could barely stand.

He was about to raise his hand when the minister rose his. With an evil grin he declared: "I'll bid 100 gallons, he's worth no more than 1, but since the money will help us to rebuild out world I might as well buy him." He laughed and the crowd soon joined in. Remus just stared in disbelief. "We don't have that much. Siri, I can't bit more."

Sirius who didn't look sorry at all merely nodded. Then added, "But he won't die." Remus wasn't so sure whether that was a good or a bad thing after all.

They watched as Severus was led to the minister taking on a kneeling position at his feet. His eye still bleeding. After that Sirius and Remus left the spectacle. They had no intention on seeing how the Deatheaters' souls were sucked out.

...tbc


End file.
